Sing For Me
by Shyu-chan
Summary: Ela queria somente ouvir a voz dele... Songfic - Sesshoumaru/Rin
1. Sing For Me

**Olá! Bem, éssa é uma songfic, que eu fiz com a música Sing For Me da Tarja Turunen. Eu a achei muito bonita e espero que tenham a mema opinião que eu... ^^ É proibida a reprodução dela sem o meu concentimento.**

**_Sing for me _**

**It's getting hard to breathe.**

_Está ficando difícil de respirar_

**Darkness in my head fights me.**

_A escuridão em minha mente luta contra mim_

**There's a little devil in my mouth**

_Existe um pequeno demônio na minha boca_

**Writing ugly words for you to shout.**

_Escrevendo palavras feias para você gritar_

**The virgin soul that lived in me**

_A alma virgem que vive em mim_

**Is raped by insecurity**

_Está estuprada pela insegurança_

**I need you to sing**

_Eu preciso de você pra cantar _

Sentada, no velho palco de madeira. Lá estava ela, **sozinha**, com o coração aberto e sua garganta fechada. O ar não entrava, as lágrimas saíam e a necessidade de respirar só aumentava.

Sozinha, em um palco para duas pessoas. Por quê? Por que tudo aconteceu tão **rápido**?

Como entraria em um palco, sozinha? Ou com **outra pessoa** ao seu lado?

**Sing for me my love  
**_Cante para mim meu amor_

**Sing the right from wrong  
**_Cante o certo para "o errado"_

**Here inside my mind  
**_Aqui dentro da minha mente_

**Truth is hard to find**

_A verdade está difícil de se achar_

Lembrava-se com carinhos das apresentações, que tão **pouco** pôde apresentar.

**Acabou.**

Mas... Não queria **aceitar**. Não!

Não dessa maneira!

Não assim!

O que ela **fez**?

Onde **errou**?

Somente mais uma vez.

Esse era o pedido desesperado de sua **alma**, para que mais uma vez, escutasse aquela voz.

**It's getting too crowded here**

_Está ficando muito amontoado aqui_

**All alone and playing with my fear**

_Estou sozinha e brincando com meus medos_

**I don't want this anymore**

_Eu não quero mais isso_

**I've tied myself down to the floor**

_E me amarrei ao chão_

**I need you to sing.**

_Eu preciso de você pra cantar cantar_

O ar ficava cada vez mais escasso. Parecia que tudo era muito **pequeno** e ela era muito **grande**.

Ou melhor... Sua **dor** era muito grande e seu **coração** muito pequeno.

Ajoelhada, com o vestido que usaria naquela noite.

Aquela noite...

Tão especial...

Não aconteceria.

Ela **não cantaria**.

Ela não **conseguiria**.

**Sing for me my love  
**_Cante para mim meu amor_

**Sing the right from wrong  
**_Cante o certo para "o errado"_

**Here inside my mind  
**_Aqui dentro da minha mente_

**Truth is hard to find**

_A verdade está difícil de se achar_

Quem a **guiaria**?

Quem diria o que ela tinha que **melhorar**?

**Ninguém**!

Ninguém poderia dizer.

Ninguém a **conhecia** tão bem!

E ela deixou **vazar** por suas mãos...

Sua única **esperança de felicidade**.

**Sono mihi**

**Sing for me**

_Cante para mim_

**Sono mihi**

**Sing for me**

_Cante para mim_

**Sono mihi**

**Sing for me**

_Cante para mim_

**Sono mihi**

**Sing for me**

_Cante para mim_

**Sono mihi**

**Sing for me my love**

_Cante pra mim meu amor..._

**Sing**

_Cante!_

Rin olhou para o lado e viu Inutaisho com um embrulho em mãos. Não conseguia olhar para ele. Era como se olhasse para o **amado**. Ou, não mais amado.

O homem, observava a figura frágil sentada no palco.

Se aproximou mais, e percebeu que ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos..

― Ele... Me pediu que te entregasse... ― Disse Inutaisho, ainda se aproximando.

― E-ele? ― Disse a garota soluçando.

― Sim. Ele me disse que estaria aqui. Me pediu que trouxesse. Ele imaginava que estaria aqui. Realmente acertou.

― Hai. ― Disse ela pegando o embrulho.

― Vista-o. Venha para minha casa. Todos nós te esperamos. ― Disse Inutaisho, se dirigindo para a porta de saída.

Foi para o vestiário e colocou o vestido. Caiu perfeitamente. Um longo preto, com bordados nas pontas. Era exatamente igual ao vestido que ela gostaria de ter usado, na estréia de sua peça, **com ele**.

Seguiu para o luxuoso carro preto e foi com o mais velho para a mansão.

**Sing for me my love  
**_Cante para mim meu amor_

**Sing the right from wrong  
**_Cante o certo para "o errado"_

**Here inside my mind  
**_Aqui dentro da minha mente_

**Truth is hard to find**

_A verdade está difícil de se achar_

Ele adentrou a mansão e ela podia ver várias pessoas no jardim. Abriu a porta do carro e percebeu que todos a olharam.

Nunca achou que seria tão **difícil** sem ele.

Inutaisho percebeu que a garota estava assustada e pegou em sua mão, conduzindo-a até a sala, onde Izayoi a esperava.

― Olá... ― Disse Izayoi forçando um sorriso.

― Olá... Onde ele está?

― Tem certeza que quer ir?

― Quero ficar o tempo todo ao lado dele.

Rin, enxugando algumas lágrimas, subiu as escadas, enquanto Inutaisho conversava com a esposa.

― Ela supera.

― E a apresentação? ― Indagou ela.

― Encontrarão outra pessoa.

― Vamos. Não tem ninguém lá ainda, não acho bom ela ficar sozinha...

― Não querida. Deixe-a. Deixe-a um pouco só. Ela precisa de um tempo com ele.

Rin adentrou a sala. Estava **frio** lá dentro. Frio como ele **era**. Frio como ele seria, pelo resto da **eternidade**.

Uma **doença**.

Um **tumor**.

Um tumor no **cérebro**.

O **levou.**

Para **longe **de si.

E agora...

Ela não cantaria mais, pois sua voz era **destinada** à ele.

**Sempre** foi.

Nos sete anos que se conheciam e que rodavam o mundo...

Sua voz era **somente** dele.

Assim como a dele, era **somente dela**.

Sempre **foi**.

Sempre **seria**.

Por toda a eternidade.

Por **todo o sempre**.

Um grito pode ser ouvido, ecoando pela casa.

― SESSHOUMARUUU!

Izayoi pensou em ir vê-la e muitas pessoas correram para a escada. Inutaisho foi mais rápido e não permitiu que ninguém subisse.

― A deixem sozinha. Ninguém, sem exceções, poderá interferir.

**Sing for me my love  
**_Cante para mim meu amor_

**Sing the right from wrong  
**_Cante o certo para "o errado"_

**Here inside my mind  
**_Aqui dentro da minha mente_

**Truth is hard to find**

_A verdade está difícil de se achar_

**Nunca** mais.

Nenhuma nota sairia de sua boca.

Sua garganta, permaneceria **fechada**.

O **ar** não mais passaria.

A dor **permaneceria**, gritante em seu peito.

Mas, ela escoreria.

Pelas **lágrimas**.

E aumentaria, como em um **sopro**.

A voz dele não **ecoaria** mais.

A voz dele não a **acalmaria** mais.

Ela **fecharia os ouvidos**, para sempre.

**Sempr****e...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Acabou! Espero que tenham gostado! \o**


	2. Agradecimentos

_**Pessoal, agradeço os comentários. Fiquei muito feliz. Realmente.**_

_**Não esperava receber tantos elogios. **_

_**Agradeço à todos que adicionaram esta fanfic nos favoritos. Me deixaram feliz.**_

_**Obrigada mesmo, não tenho palavras para agradecer!**_


End file.
